luna was a misunderstood girl
by maddddds5
Summary: luna was attacked by 2 slytherin boys wile walking throught the hall, she wakes up in the hospital wing to see neville. . .  rated T for some language, just to be safe


THIS IS A NEVILLE/LUNA FIC! I LOVE THESE TWO TO DEATH WHY WERE THEY NOT CANON IN THE BOOKS? ANYWAYS, I AM NOT MEANING TO BASH SLYTHERIN IN THIS FIC (I HAPPEN TO LOVE SLYTHERIN) AND I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN THIS COMPUTER, IT IS MY DADS. I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE ANYMONEY OFF THIS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I WOULD LOVE IF YOU COULD R&R, IT MAKES ME SMILE AND ON WITH THE STORY….

Luna was a misunderstood girl. From most people's point of view she was wacky or just loony. What nobody saw was that she was only like that because that's what she honestly believed. Everyone that made fun of her honestly believed that there were no nargles in this world just as much as Luna believed there were. She just wished someone would understand what went through her mind on a daily basis and not think she was off her rocker.

Wile absorbed in her own self pitying thoughts she never saw the two slytherans stalking through the hallway towards her. By the time she noticed it was too late and they were hexing her into oblivion. She was first ambushed with a jelly legs jinx knocking her to the ground. They then repeatedly hexed her till she couldn't make out any of the spells that were being cast upon her. The worst part of the whole situation was when they began to fight like muggles with her. Her stomach was punched, her body was beginning to bruise and her beautiful hair was being ripped out of her head. She soon blacked out.

Waking up in the hospital wing is always a strange thing to encounter. It has the same feeling as if lying in your own bed in your room, but upon opening your eyes it startles you to realize you aren't. The room is bigger and oddly enough very white from all the bed coverings and the sunlight. Luna was very surprised to wake up in a bed that wasn't her own then looking to her left she saw one Neville Longbottom. "Why am I here? Did the nargles bring me?" spoke Luna's dreamy voice.

Neville gave out a dry throaty laugh, "No, I did Luna . . . after those two slytherans boys attacked you." After speaking those words Luna could see the anger boil beneath the surface of his slightly chubby features. Luna was very confused, however, why would he save her? They weren't attacking him surely there was no reason to fight two against one when you were not in harm's way. "Why though? Are you hurt? Did they attack you?" Luna voiced her question allowed, which made Neville laugh again. She began to become very confused at all this. What was so funny about what happened to her? From the pain she in now experiencing it wasn't too funny to her. "Luna, do you not understand we're friends? If someone is messing with you I will defend you to the end. I'm not hurt, they never saw me coming. I punched one in the face and put a full body bind on the other. Sadly they were fine and fixed right back up, unlike you. You have to stay her for a few days to regrow part of your hair and let a couple ribs completely mend themselves together again." His eyes began to tear up at the end, "why didn't you defend yourself? You know how to."

Luna tilted her head like a confused dog, "why didn't I? Well I didn't see them till they attacked me. I was hurt; I didn't have a chance to jinx them." She said it so matter of factly, like it's the only reason in the world. Neville just couldn't believe it. It never occurred to him that Luna didn't understand why someone would be so evil to ambush his beautiful Luna. Well, not his exactly, she had no idea how he loved her. It was actually what he was going to tell her when he found her being beaten up by those two disgusting arses. "Luna, you shouldn't be walking through the halls alone anymore. It's not going to be safe anymore for you, those two Merlin damned losers are going to want revenge and I -." He spoke it calmly, his ears were ringing and his body felt hot when he spoke it. He was gearing up to explain his feelings, but she had interrupted him. "No, it's ok. No one has to take me as a burden. I don't mind, the winged buggles will help me. They are very kind creatures you know. Besides, who would want to spend all their time with me?" It hurt Neville to think that she thought she was a burden to anybody. Anyone would be lucky to spend even a single minute with the beautiful girl. "You are not a burden to anyone. You will be in danger even with those kind creatures flying around you at all times because slytherans don't take kindly to unfinished business. I would be honored to spend time with you because I lov-"Neville almost finished before, yet again, being cut off by the girl of his dreams. "No you don't have to. I really don't mind. I'm used to being hurt. People constantly hurt me, I've grown used to it. If only I could get used to the pain though –" She was never able to finish that sentence because a pair of lips were suddenly over top her own. They felt nice to kiss she thought before they pulled away. Kissing Neville finally shut her up for a minute so he could finish a sentence. Also, he just really wanted to kiss her. "Luna, can't you see you don't deserve that? You deserve to be treated like everyone else. I will always protect you from harm no matter who stands in my way. Luna, I love you. Can't you see that? That's why I tried to destroy those who ugly slytherans! I mean, I would have done it either way because you're my friend, but you understand what I mean. I WANT to spend all my time with you so I am privileged enough to protect you from the evil that resides in this world, the hell on earth. You mean so much to me and all of your other friends and-" Luna cut him off with a kiss, this time with more feeling. She couldn't believe that someone cared about her like that. she was beginning to see some of the good in the world. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing, the same with the boy connect to her mouth. The world seemed to melt away and it was just them. Well, that was until madam pomfrey came into the room yelling "This is a place to get better not pregnant! Get off each other I will have none of that in my rooms!" Neville turned pink at the ears but lunar was very confused. What did kissing have to do with getting pregnant? Everyone knew spunky wringed walnats were the cause of pregnancy, didn't they?


End file.
